Sweet surprise
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have a world meeting tomorrow so how will this married couple spend the night? Well Arthur answers that in a sweet surprise. Rating: M for obvious reasons we're talking about these too sheesh! and paring: USUK


**This is a gift for all my readers who are patient and waiting for my sorry but to update! XD I love ya guys and I'm sorry being so slow at this but for your patients I present to you a smutty One shot! Enjoy! **

"Hey Arthur! Sorry for what I said! Come on honey don't be mad! Please don't leave!" Alfred said to his 'wife' as he got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Well you did said you wanted to eat right? Don't worry love I'm not angry just go back to bed and lie down, I'll be back~" Arthur said to his husband who was a little nervous but lied back down on the bed. Arthur headed downstairs and entered the kitchen. He smirked as he walked towards the kitchen fridge and opened it grabbing something and a few other things from the kitchen cabinets. He then walked back upstairs juggling all the items in his hands and walked back into his bedroom where his beloved husband was waiting.

"Here you are!" Arthur said softly as he put all the things down on the night stand and kissed the forehead of his husband who looked confused at him.

"Iggy...why'd ya bring these?" Alfred asked his wife looking at him carefully then at the items on his night stand (which were Hersey's chocolate syrup, whip cream, maple syrup, sprinkles, and confectioners sugar ^^) then he saw his wife stripping from his shirt and got the idea. He blushed and smirked, he pulled his wife down into the bed and ripped the remaining buttons off the shirt and pinned him down into the bed. He then kissed Arthur's neck and started sucking on it leaving love marks that would surely be noticeable tomorrow but he didn't care because he wanted everyone to know that Arthur was his, Sure everyone was invited to their wedding and everyone showed up and congratulated them but some still haven't renounced their battle to claim Arthur. So when they went to the world meeting tomorrow then they will all know that Arthur belongs to him.

"e-ea-eager horny husband ar- AH!" Arthur said but was cut off when Alfred sucked on his pulse point on his neck. Alfred smirked as he cut off his wife who was moaning and withering under him, he nibbled on the spot softly leaving a mark which everyone was sure to be able to see unless Arthur wore a turtle neck but that would be obvious. He was about to palm his beautiful wife but was stopped by him.

"A-Al-Alfie...you were supposed to eat...if you aren't...can I eat..." Arthur said blushing as he said them and looked away but his face was pulled back to see Alfred's face smiling at him.

"Sure babe...anything for my sexy wife..." Alfred said as he lowered himself into the bed flipping Arthur up so he would be straddling him. He stroked a lock of Arthur's sandy blonde hair that was on his head in a messy fashion but it made him look all the more sexier.

"Alfie...can I eat a chocolate banana?..." Arthur said looking away blushingly but was starting to touch the bulge that was starting to get painfully bigger as he spoke.

"Anything you want babe...but only if I can make that chocolate banana go into your sexy hole." Alfred said grinning fierily and started to pinch one of Arthur's nipples and sucked on the other one. He tweaked with the other nipple, pinching it softly and then moving it in a circular motion drawing out moans from his wife.

"H-H-Honey...ah..ah so-so-so gooood! Mo-mo-more!" Arthur said sticking out his tongue and arched his back moaning out and slobbering as Alfred fulfilled Arthur's wish and started palming him through his shorts that he had forgotten to take off.

"Hey babe...I'll make you scream so loud the neighbors will send a noise compliant." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear and started to unzip Arthur's pants and pull out his member.

"W-w-wait! I ...want to ...eat you...Alfie..." Arthur said looking at his husband and stretched his arm out to the night stand where the chocolate syrup bottle stood. Alfred smirked and unzipped his own pants.

"Alright sweetie just don't choke on my banana because I don't want you to get hurt." Alfred said kissing Arthur's forehead sweetly before lying back down and letting Arthur open the syrup bottle. Arthur blushed because he remembered the times where he chocked on Alfred's cock because he was too eager to taste his husband. He nodded and squirted some of the chocolate on his husband's member and started massaging it causing Alfred to moan in excitement.

"Ah...God..I-Iggy..you..F-f-fucking tease...Ah t-there..m-mo-more.." Alfred moaned out to Arthur as he slowly rubbed his head and blushed while doing it. "Ah...Iggy..soo..f-fucking goood..Ig-Iggy can you Ah!" Alfred was about to ask for something when Arthur granted it before he said it. Arthur started to pump Alfred's cock and leaned over to the night stand to grab the can of whip cream and gave Alfred the perfect opportunity to kiss his chest and started nibbling all over leaving little red marks everywhere which caused Arthur to moan out loud but he then pushed Alfred down causing him to whine a little but then smirked when Arthur shook the can and sprayed the whip cream on his chest and around his vital regions.

'Mmm Al..you..*sucks* taste..*lick* so *nibble***** good, I can't wait for your chocolate banana..." Arthur said heading south and grabbed the chocolate bottle and drizzled it on Alfred cock until it was coated completely. After that Arthur grabbed his husbands erect member and started to lick off some of the chocolate electing moans of pleasure from Alfred. After a few teasing licks Arthur finally took in Alfred's member in his mouth and started sucking.

"Ah...A-Artie..Oh god...so..f-fucking s-soft.." Alfred said trying to stop himself from fucking Arthur's mouth, but that was proving to be quite a challenge as Arthur's tongue started to wrap around his dick and Arthur also started to bob his head making Alfred finally snap and started to trust into his wife's mouth but Arthur didn't seem to notice and started to hum as Alfred bucked deeply into his mouth and almost came when he felt the vibrations from Arthur's mouth. Arthur started to drag his teeth along Alfred's sensitive skin and Alfred finally lost it, he moaned out loud and gave a last buck into Arthur's mouth before he came. Arthur sensed this and was ready to swallow everything. He did so and pulled away keeping all the seed he had and looked at his husband before swallowing.

"So sexy love...do you think you can go another round?" Arthur said sweating slightly and had a light red blush on his cheek's causing Alfred to grow even more lustful. After he saw his wife's face his limp cock had sprung fully erect again and he pounced on his wife who squealed (A manly squeal from the former pirate, not) and looked up to see his husbands hungry feral eyes.

"Iggy I want to fuck you so bad that you won't be able to sit for a week without feeling pain." Alfred said his hands wondering around his wife's bare chest and nuzzled his neck. Soon Alfred was kissing Arthur's neck and then moved slowly down leaving butterfly kisses in his path making Arthur moan as he got near his groin.

"Al-Alfred i-if you-you're go-going t-to do t-that save i-it fo-for n-next w-week..we h-have a m-me-meeting to-tomorrow.." Arthur said gasping from the pleasure Alfred was giving him as he started to fondle his sack and with his left hand started to pinch one of his nipples.

"But..I want everyone to know that you're mine..and that no one can take you.." Alfred said paying attention to Arthur's entrance which was quivering basicly begging to be penetrated by his big cock. He started to tease the hole with one finger but then started to lick and lap at it causing Arthur to blush and speak.

"Do-Don't do that! It's dirty!" Arthur said blushing a soft hue of pale pink but started to pant as Alfred started to lick around his entrance and his soft muscle was starting to trace the walls inside. When Alfred had pulled out his tongue he had a string of saliva that was connecting him with Arthur.

"But babe you taste so fucking sweet I can't help my self!" Alfred said smirking as he saw Arthur's blush turn a little more crimson. He leaned over and opened a drawer that held a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube that they had bought a week ago and that was already half way empty (hehehe tells ya how much they use it ;]). He smirked as he opened the bottle and coated three of his finger with it. He returned to his wife who was pouting from him stopping his pleasure but then changed into his shy side (which he only showed Alfred and that made my sexy country so happy) when Alfred got nearer to him. He opened the Britons legs because he had closed them out of embarrassment and circled his entrance before he pushed one of his fingers into his wife's tight entrance, he still couldn't believe that his wife could still be this tight no matter how many times they have had made love before, even though he was happy that his Iggy would always stay as tight as he was when they booth gave themselves to each other he also worried that his precious England could be having an affair on him and he wouldn't even know! Yes he trusted Arthur with all his heart but his insecurities would always get the better of him but then he remembered something. It was when he and Arthur were getting married that France told him.

~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~

_"Honhonhonhon~ my petit Amerique is now tying himself down non? Are __you having any last minute doubts?" France said looking at America who was nervous and was feeling a few doubts so he responded._

_"Francis has Arthur been able to be with anyone else besides me all this time that we were dating?" Alfred said shaking with anticipation to hear the answer which was one that he did not want to hear._

_ "Yes a lot of people actually but they would always ask him out on dates right after he finished work so that is the reason he would never call you right after work because he was flooded with calls and text from admirers and half of them proposed to him several times and he had rejected all of them, a few times some would demand a reason for why and he just smiled at them and responded, "I am in love with another, he is the only one I can see in a lover way and I will never, I repeat never fall in love with anyone as much as I am with him." and even after he said that some would say then why not have a secret affair and he just slapped them on the spot, he said that he would rather die then make love with someone else who wasn't you." France said smiling at a shocked American who then beamed a smile that was so bright with joy and happiness and spoke up again._

_ "Really! Well now I have no more doubts!" Alfred said and then got into position for the ceremony to start._

_ ~~~~ End of Flash back ~~~~_

Alfred hear a whimper of pain escaped his wife's mouth letting him now that Arthur was feeling pain so he started to whisper sweet nothings to him and saying that it will all be worth it because pretty soon comes all the pleasure. Soon he added a second finger and started to scissor him going faster making Arthur's painful whimpers turn into moans of pleasure and pretty soon he added a third one. He moved them up and trying to find his wife's 'special' spot and when Arthur practically screamed his name and begged him to do it again.

"AH! AL! RIGHT THERE! AGAIN!" Arthur said his back arching from all the pleasure he was receiving from being trusted into by his husband and he was starting to thrust deeper until Alfred was balls deep each time he trusted in making Arthur roll his eyes into his head from all the stimulation. The whole house was fulled with the sound of skin slapping together and wanton moans coming from both of the married couple and soon was mixed with the smell of sweet, sugary things with a hint of sex.

'Agh..I-Iggy..g-go-gonna...cum deep inside of ya...*grunt*" Alfred said trusting deeper into Arthur who only moaned in response, pretty soon he too was feeling his own end and spoke up.

"Cu-Cumming! Al! I'm cumming!" Arthur said looking up at his husband who nodded in agreement and then they came together. Arthur all over their chest and Alfred deep into Arthur. They panted trying to catch their breaths and when they did Alfred just smiled at his wife and caressed his cheek before pulling out and snuggling him. They both smiled and Arthur went to sleep but was woken by his lovely husband who grabbed the bottle of mayple syrup and started opening and when Arthur saw this he shivered and tried to convince him not to go another round. As he tried Alfred just coated one finger in the sticky substance and then used that finger and traced it all over Arthur's body and licked every part that he traced and smirked when Arthur finally agreed.

"Don't worry babe...It'll be so good..you won't regret it.." And with that Alfred got his way and lets just say at the world meeting the next day japan and Hungary were dying of a nosebleed attack when they saw that England couldn't sit without groaning in pain. (^/^)


End file.
